


I’m Holding Out for a Hero till the End of the Night

by tupperware



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, First Meetings, M/M, other characters mentionned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupperware/pseuds/tupperware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel couldn’t have a worst day even if he tried. His car had broken down in the middle of nowhere, his cell’s battery was dead, it was starting to get dark and if it were to start raining, he was going to scream!<br/>The only thing left to do was wait…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Holding Out for a Hero till the End of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [POTC_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/POTC_Lover/gifts).



> There you go my Beautiful POTC_lover <3 Next time it's your turn :) Tu m'écriras quelque chose de cute et/ou angsty, je m'en fous ahah.
> 
> If there is any mistakes or something don't hesitate to tell me and i'll fix it. i wrote it in 2 days for a friend as some sort of blackmail ( she had to do something for me first and i would have written it to her, which i did )
> 
> Hope y'all like it <3
> 
> The title comes from the song : Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler well more from Shrek 2 but eh! :P

Today was supposed to have been a good day. Castiel had woken up with no noise from the construction site down the street. There had been no line at his favorite coffee shop and Adam, _what an Assbutt_ , the only coworker he didn’t like, had called in sick for the day.

When he had arrived at work, the promotion he had working toward to for months had been given to him. Which was incredible, because he didn’t even have seniority, he was just really good at his job.

Getting the promotion was just something he had hoped but in the distant future.

All in all, it had started as a wonderful day. It was only when going home that everything had gone to shit.

His car had started to make the most agonizing noise. Next thing he knew, the car came to a stop and fog was escaping the hood.

It really wasn’t a good sign.

He still had 14 miles till home. Walking wasn’t an option.

Getting out the car to check under the hood, he took his phone to call triple A.

Of Freakin course, his phone battery was dead and he didn’t have his charger since he had loaned it to Anna at work.

_Why am I always in trouble when I decided to be nice with someone? Today had been too good to be true._

Lifting the hood to let the fog come out and sighed and raced a hand through his hair.

So no car, no phone and no one was on the road at this hour. Hopefully, it wasn’t going to rain. At least he wasn’t in a movie. It’s always in those moments that it starts to rain.

7:30 wasn’t exactly the epitome of traffic. Castiel was now regretting a little bit his decisions to move to the suburbs.

Gabriel had told him it would be a good idea to get out of the city, to change his routine a little bit. Well he hadn’t expected to get stuck in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do except to wait for someone to pass by.

Luckily he had some paper and a pen in the glove compartment; he could still draw something and pretend he had an artistic side or whatever. It was better than do nothing and count birds or something.

At first, he didn’t know what to draw. To be honest, he wasn’t really good at artistic stuff, but a tree he could do, it would keep him occupied for a while.

Sitting on a rock beside his car, he began to draw.

Looking at his watch, he had been waiting for 55 minutes when he heard a noise coming from his left. Someone was coming!

Putting the paper and pen back in his car, he stood up and prepared himself to jump or whatever to catch the driver’s attention.

Finally, he could see a motorcycle at the end of the curb. He was just hoping they would stop. Since it was the middle of June, the sun wasn’t completely set and you could still see him.

He didn’t have to wait for long, the driver came to a stop on the other side of the road.

The stranger seemed tall, maybe 6’2’’ which meant it was definitely a man, also by his stature he could have guessed it was a dude.

The guy was wearing black, from his dark jeans to his black leather jacket and his black helmet and the gloves, black leather gloves.

It was kind of hot.

Shaking his head, _What the fuck dude! Get your head straight_ (manner of speaking since Castiel wasn’t).

This guy was a complete stranger and Castiel didn’t even see his face yet.

Removing the helmet, the guy passed a hand through his hair.

Gosh he was beautiful. Castiel really hadn’t expecting what was standing in front of him. The stranger had the most beautiful eyes (and face) he had ever seen and it looked like the rider knew it too judging by the smirk that was on his face.

ʺAre you having some problem with your car? Do you need some help?ʺ

Hearing his voice seemed to wake Castiel up.

ʺHuum… Yeah. My car broke down and my phone battery is dead.ʺ He started trying not to look to closely into those gorgeous green eyes. ʺCould I borrow your phone, it’s only going to take a minute, I’m gonna call triple A and you can be on your way.ʺ

ʺIf you want I can take a look under your hood, I used to be a mechanic. It’s only going to take me a minute.ʺ the stranger added while removing his gloves. ʺI’m Dean by the way.ʺ

ʺCastiel.ʺ he responded. It seemed to confuse the hell out of Dean.ʺMy dad was really into mythology and angel’s name.ʺ Castiel added.

Smiling at him, Dean began to march towards him and Cas had no other choice but to move from where he was standing.

Looking at the car, Dean began to mumble something to himself, Cas was too far away to be able to hear. But frankly it was adorable, like Dean was trying to fix the problem by talking out loud.

ʺThe problem is with the battery, a cable is getting loose and because of that the connection isn’t functioning properly causing your car to heat up. I can fix it no problem, I just have to go to my car and get my tools.ʺ

It seemed a little weird for Castiel that he had said car, since he was riding a motorcycle, but maybe it was a new bike.

ʺOh shit! I completely forgot. I don’t have Baby…ʺ Dean said turning around to face him.

ʺBaby?ʺ Cas replied intrigued.

ʺYeah my 1967 impala.ʺ Dean added with a smirk. Like he was all proud of himself.

ʺYou named your car Baby?ʺ Cas chuckled. Somehow it was easy to imagine Dean talking to a car.

ʺYeah so what?ʺ He replied a little miffed.

ʺUmm nothing… it’s just a little funny that’s all.ʺ

ʺYeah well I made a bet with my little brother Sammy and obviously I lost, and since Sam knows that he isn’t allowed to drive her that’s what he bet. I would have won my laundry for a month. Damn stupid America Next Top Model! I was sure Melrose was going to win.ʺ Dean replied, it didn’t really seemed like a big deal to share some informations about himself.

ʺWow that’s an old season are you sure he didn’t cheat?ʺ Castiel was trying not to laugh. He really didn’t peg Dean to be the type to watch those shows.

ʺNah… it’s not like that. We have fun, plus if he did and I find out, the punishment is even worse.ʺ Dean got closer to cas to whisper something in his ear, like they weren’t lost in the middle of freaking nowhere. He wasn’t about to complain about the proximity but still. ʺHe has to cook, clean and drive me anywhere for a year. so you could say cheating is not worth it.

ʺIf you get caught. It’s easy enough to not get caught. Like check on Wikipedia at work or something.ʺ Castiel was having fun making Dean question himself like that.

ʺI guess, but we do marathons so there isn’t really time to cheat. Ruby, Sammy’s wife, loves those kind of shows and since my TV is bigger, I have to endure Reality TV Marathons on Sunday’s.ʺ Dean tried to look annoyed, but Cas could see in his face that he liked those moments with his brother. ʺSo… to get back to your problem, I don’t have the tools. Do you have some in your trunk?ʺ

ʺDo I have tools in my trunk?ʺ As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Why did he always have to say things that sounded so dirty?

Fortunately for him, Dean only seemed to be amused by the answer, judging by the smirked he got in response.

ʺYeah I do. Gabriel always leave some stuff around, because as he says, I have a tendency to get myself in trouble. But even with the tools, I still have no clue what to do.ʺ Cas replied, smiling at the memory. Gab had insisted that he put one in the truck, one in the garage, and one at the cottage. Still he always calls someone, he isn’t really the handyman type.

When he had mentioned Gabriel, Dean had seemed to close up a little bit and Castiel didn’t know why.

ʺOkay then I’ll fix it for you and you can be on your way.ʺ Dean rushed already moving to the trunk.

The personality change took Cas by surprise, he had been pretty sure, there had been a little flirting, but maybe he had been wrong. Maybe Dean had only tried to be polite.

Getting out of the way, Cas decided to talk a little bit about himself. It was only fair.

ʺI moved to the suburbs recently, Gab thought it would do me good to get out of the city a little bit. Well for sure Novak loves it, my German Shepherd. He has an even bigger yard, really that’s all it takes to make him happy.ʺ Cas began. It was easy, little small talk to start the conversation.

ʺPass me the screwdriver, the blue one.ʺ was the only thing Dean said in return.

Doing what he asked, Cas handed him the screwdriver, and if his hand lingered a little longer after, well nobody could blame him. Dean hadn’t mentioned any significant other while talking about the marathons.

So he decided to keep talking.

ʺDid you know that the Grapefruit is a fat burner? ʺ

Okay, that was a weird thing to say. He was full of trivia like that, but was it necessary to say them to someone he just met 40 minutes ago?

He was feeling a little desperate, until he heard Dean chuckled a little bit. It wasn’t much but it was a start.

Castiel decided to continue naming little factoids like that to lighten the mood. Like the rumour that Marylin Monroe had six toes on her left foot, it wasn’t true but still because of a light trick on a photograph there had been some rumours.

But Dean never answered or asked question, only kept on fixing his car.

Maybe he needed concentration, maybe the change of character had nothing to do with him. And for that matter Castiel didn’t even know the guy. Maybe he had been nice for the first couple of minutes but was a complete douchebag.

He didn’t want to believe that, a complete douchebag, doesn’t stop in the middle of nowhere to help a guy and fix his car for free.

Instead he resumed talking about his own life. Maybe if they knew each other a little more…

ʺWell at first I was against the change.ʺ Cas continued. ʺBut Gabriel finally convince me. Yeah, my brother could sell milk to a cow if he wanted.ʺ

Hearing the last sentence, Dean bumped his head on the hood of the car.

ʺFuck! That hurts!ʺ Turning around, he looked at him in the eyes before talking. ʺGabriel is your brother?ʺ

ʺHum? Yeah, my big brother, always used to get me in a lot of trouble with my dad.ʺ

ʺOh I thought he was your husband or something.ʺ Dean added now looking at the ground.

Blushing a little bit, Castiel didn’t know what to think, was Dean sad because he had thought he was married, or was he mad because he thought he was gay. It wasn’t easy to analyse the situation properly.

ʺNope. Still single. That’s why moving was easy to do. ʺ Cas answered still trying not to blush so much, and looking at his shoes.

ʺWell maybe we can change that.ʺ Dean replied with a smirk. ʺWe can have dinner or something.ʺ

Looking back up, he was a little scared like it was just a joke or something, but looking at Dean’s face all serious and smirking, he really wanted to believe it.

ʺI guess we could.ʺ Cas finally answered.

And maybe today had been a good day after all…

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short. but i really like this story so i don't know maybe i'll write some more, someday. we'll see...


End file.
